1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel can adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel cans currently on the market have two kinds of heads. One kind is a head 301′ that has an outer peripheral edge having a threaded section formed thereon, as shown in FIG. 9. To connect the fuel can 3′ to a gas device 2, this head 301′ is to be engaged with a threaded joint of the gas device 2. Another kind is a head that does not have a threaded section but has a flange extending circumferentially thereon. Consequently, the fuel can with this kind of head can not engage with the threaded joint of the gas device 2.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.